


Can you spell it?

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ik I have the Jugpea one but i rly love Soulmates au, I’m sorry, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Light Angst, M/M, so I made another series keeping it separated from the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Reggie thinks about some things





	Can you spell it?

It was nighttime, 2:45 AM to be exact. And Reggie couldn’t sleep. 

He didn’t know why, he was just caught up in past thoughts.

or more acutely; the boy right next him that had his head on Reggie’s chest, Reggie watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and listened to the soft snoring that indicated he was asleep. His eyes tracked down to his waistline, the blanket being the only thing that covered both of the other’s private parts after their time of loud gasp and tangled sheets.

Reggie laughed a little, thinking back to the day both he and Jughead found out they’re each other’s Soulmates.

See, you’re born with a sentence on some part of your body, whoever says the exact words is your soulmate.

* * *

_”Hey Jughead!” Reggie yelled from his spot on the couch, Jughead who had been leaning against the wall by the vending machine looked over with a glare._

_”What was it like? When you killed Jason? You didn’t do things to the body right? After?” Reggie asked with a sneer and sick grin._

_Jughead rolled his eyes._

_”It’s called necrophilia Reggie, can you spell it?”_

_Reggie had wanted to get up and strangle the boy at the moment when it dawned on him that those were the words on his forearm. It must have dawned on Jughead too because he had grabbed his bag and stormed out._

* * *

After that Reggie had chased him, they had ran all the way to the southside of town. Reggie didn’t even know that Jughead could run that fast until then.

it took a week before Jughead would go on a date with him.

it took another week before he would let Reggie kiss him

when Reggie asked why he was reluctant about them Jughead had sighed and went onto explaining 

* * *

_“my parents” Jughead swallows hard at the memory of a happier time._

_”Were soulmates, But, they stopped being Soulmates and my mom left and took my sister. My dad fell off the rails and everything went to shit. Is shit. And I don’t... I don’t want that to happen to ether of us” Jughead had looked up at him, his eyes glazed with the painful memories._

_Reggie listened intently, he felt saddened and a bit of anger for him. No one should have to witness their parents stop being Soulmates, and shouldn’t have to live in fear that it would happen to them too._

_”it fucks you up reg” Jughead laughed quietly and sadly._

_Reggie at that moment had cupped his face._

_”Wha—”_

_”we’re not our parents Jughead, that won’t happen to us. And you won’t know if you don’t give us a shot. Give us a chance, give me a Chance.”_

_Jughead nodded after a few moments._

_”Alright”_

_Reggie smiled and closed the gap between them._

* * *

Reggie rubbed Jughead’s shoulders a little and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

with a Happy and content smile reggie fell asleep with his soulmate in his arms.

 


End file.
